Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages over fluorescent lights. LEDs are more efficient, last longer, and are less sensitive to vibrations and low temperatures. To take advantage of the benefits of LEDs, lights in the shape of conventional fluorescent tubes have been constructed to include LEDs. Known fluorescent tube-shaped lights using LEDs are constrained by the directional light output of the LEDs, in contrast to the uniform non-directional light output of fluorescent tubes.